A Part of Me
by TripleChanger
Summary: Protecting Sari is one of the hardest jobs,   but when the Allspark bonds with you, it makes it a lot harder.  Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Sari Sumdac!" Her feet pounded against the ground as the brown haired female tore after the younger girl. Dear lord now she understood why Professor Sumdac liked to use robots, they could actually catch the small girl. The little girl laugh as she took off around another corner her small shriek causing the elder girl to move faster. "Sari!" She toppled into the small girl flipping over her and landing harsly on her bottom. "Naaah!" She leaned to the side rubbing her bottom before she stood up picking Sari up in the process. "Sari swear to god! How many times have I told you not to run off!"

"Tai, are you having problems with my daughter?" Her face flashed bright red before she turned towards the Professor. "Oh! Professor Sumdac! No, she's just being rowdy. Like always." She laughed lightly while Sari squirmed in her arms. "I-Aaaaah!" She opened her arms letting the small girl go as she slapped a hand over her forearm. "Sari you bite me again and I will kill you!" Once again the woman tore off after the small girl.

The rumbling of the floor beneath her sent of warnings in her head. Something was obviously wrong, and she needed to find Sari. Fast. "Sari? Sari, come now we need to leave!" The floor rumbled again and the power flickered through out the building, bright red flashing lights came on and the sirens began alerting what little humans were in the building to evacuate. That meant her and Sari as well.

"Sari! Sari please, where are you!" The stupid lights now made it almost impossible to find the small red head, and the fact that she too was running through the dark building made tracking her hard. A flash of light to the left of her drew her body that way seeing a small yellow blur bob out through the back door. She pushed forward quickly moving through the same door and scooping up the girl before she could run any farther. "Tai! What happened?" She moved with the small girl around the corner stopping dead in her tracks at the scene in front of the pair. "I can assume that?"

In front of them was a large maggot like monster fighting it were a few robots, ones that she had never seen before. "Are those your fathers?" Sari shook her head, she had never seen them either. Sari began to squirm in the females arms and the woman complied setting her down on the ground, regretting she did as the female tore off after her. "Sari!" She was really going to have to get that girl a leash.

She watched the robots destroy the monster, and yet she still had seen no sign of Sari. There was that little yellow car again though, the one that Sari had went running off after. The red eyed woman narrowed her hues as she watched the small car jerk about. "Oh Sari, if you're in there..." She shook her head as she picked up her speed chasing after the slow jerking auto. That was when it took a turn for the worse and the small car turned into Lake Michigan, "Sari!" The female stumbled as she came to a stop running her fingers through her hair as she watched the small waves crash onto the concrete. What was she going to do now?

She trotted back inside the building, the lights had finally turned back on and the alarms had shut off, Professor Sumdac probably entered the override. She trotted towards the back of the large workshop her eyes glued on a small maintenance closet hidden in the corner. Flinging the door open she let her eyes roam over Sari's secret stash of toys. "Aha!" Her slender fingers snatched up a small cylinder before returning to the place she had seen the yellow car disappear. She closed her eyes as she placed it in her mouth, inhaling deeply the small machine kicked in pushing fresh air into her mouth. With a few more breaths to satisfy herself that it wouldn't shut off and she slipped into the freezing waters.

She was a fantastic swimmer, she had always been, but it was different when the waters were icy. She continued to dive, her legs and arms always moving, trying to keep them warm. She pushed farther down, a small yellow and red object at the bottom was her sign. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen, and neither were the robots that had taken Sari. She swam to what she assumed was the back her fingers prying at a small latch, it fell open easily and she slipped in pulling the latch back up after her. She listened hard, for any alarms, sirens, warnings that she had breached their ship. Nothing came though, their ship must have been damaged in the crash. She slipped off down the hall the small mouth piece held tightly by her lips, she didn't know if there was suitable air down here.

It was cold though, and she was beginning to shake. The icy waters had soaked her to the bone and there was no safe place for her to stop and dry off. She would have to keep moving. She heard the clang of something behind her and she lunged into a corner, her body pressed as close as she could to the wall. The sound of something shifting behind her caused her to tumble backwards, down into what could only be a storage area. A small glowing light from around the corner enticed the female closer, she ran.

"Sari!" The mouth piece fell from her lips as she lunged forward, her arms wrapping around the female her back taking the blast from the light. She assumed it would have hurt more, but either way she needed to protect Sari. She looked down at the young girl the light had blasted through her own heart and was still being soaked up around her neck. She could feel it now. It was a burning sensation that caused her whole body to set on fire the light engulfed her own body now and her head dropped to Sari's small shoulder. Behind her, her memories were flashing upon the screen Sari's had moments ago. Memories of her past life, and of her life with Sari and the Professor. Her arms slackened around Sari's body as the last bit of light left the chest passed through her and moved on to Sari. She felt the world slip away.


	2. Chapter 2

"I just don't understand how it's possible Optimus." The red and white bot let a sigh pass as he looked at his leader. "Half of it is embedded in that key, the other half is...her." He crossed his servos over his chest as he passed another sigh. The young leader took a step forward as he checked over the humans charts. It did seem like she was radiating powers far beyond anything they had seen. Her energy matched what had been the allspark, and the smaller human's key had the same energy reading. What had happened when the humans had been down there? "Where's the key holder?"

"My name is Sari!" The red and blue bot turned around, Bumblebee standing close behind scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He knew he was going to get a talking to, he wasn't a stupid bot. The yellow bot shrugged when he noticed his leaders glare before he picked Sari up, "Hey let's go, I'll show you around the ship!" The young human pouted but nodded her head letting the smaller bot take her away, a rumbling of servos pounding against the ships floor let Optimus know that Bulkhead was close behind the yellow bot. He grumbled before turning his attention back towards the human, it was going to take a while to adjust to his team.

"Nnngh..." The soft groan caused both Optimus and Ratchet to turn towards the human, her body stretching out slowly as she let a yawn pass her lips. It was always hard for Tai to wake up in the morning, if Sari wasn't already jumping on her bed she would relish in the few extra moments. _Sari! _The female jolted up her hands pushing down hard against the metal table as she lunged to her feet. "Sari!" It was then that the female was able to take in her surroundings as she tried to remember what had happened to get her into this position, as she tried though a splitting pain jolted through her head. She slapped her palm against her forehead trying to stop the splitting headache that was pushing forward once again. Hopefully it was from just standing up to fast, hopefully the giant robots that were standing besides her were illusions from the headache. That would be nice.

She wobbled a few steps the pain shooting through her head causing her vision to blur, with a final step she reached the edge of the table. Why was this table up so high? Why was this table so long? The pain increased behind her eyes as she felt her body slipping forward, she couldn't help herself anymore. Large blue servos caught the girl, and placed her back into the middle of the table. She wasn't taller then average, but the Autobots weren't as giant as everyone thought they were. This female came up to about the middle of Optimus' thigh, the smaller one barely reaching his knee, so he really did need two hands to catch the female.

"Ratchet, keep running diagnostics on her." The older bot let a grunt pass as she nodded his head connecting the female up to a few wires once again. He had been shocked when the female had first been delivered to him.

_"Ratchet! We need help!" The old bot spun around as he watched Bumblebee and Optimus tear in through the door. "What in Primus' name is it now!" It was then that he noticed the two small organics in their hands. One was wide awake, her red eyes filled with worry as she looked from him to the larger organic in Optimus' hands. She seemed so frail, like if the metallic being picked her up she would snap in two. Then she was set on the table, the table that was three times her size, and she seemed even smaller then before. "They were both found by the now empty container the allspark was in." This disturbed Ratchet even more then the sopping wet organic. _

_So she had managed to swim all the way to their ship, sneak on board and somehow wound up absorbing the allspark? It really all seemed like too much. It almost seemed impossible for an organic to do, but maybe that was why their ship didn't pick up her energy signal. It was tuned to pick up the giant reading of cybertronian Decepticons, yet day by day the little fish managed to swim by without setting of their alarms. It was only when the heap of the monster on land squirmed down did their alarms go off and wake them up. He scratched his head as he stared at the wet pile of flesh, he would have to recalibrate the sensors to pick up on humans as well. They really didn't need anymore visitors. _

_He pulled a few wires out of his arm as he attached the softer part to the humans flesh, this would be different and difficult to him but he would get it done none the less, he was a genius after all. It did only take him a few minutes before she was hooked up successfully and the monitor was reading her signals. Signals that according the the little organic, were not natural. Her heart rate was far to fast. The little one began to make strange noises and the three bots turned towards her, "She sprung a leak!" Bumblebee was trying to stop the female from leaking. "S-Sari!" She rubbed her eyes as she stared at the girl lying on the table, "S-she's gonna d-d-die! Isn't she!" She fell to her knees as she continued to cry in the yellow bots hands. _

_"Shut your yap, I can assure you that she won't go offline." Ratchet's loud voice caused the red head to clamp her mouth shut, eyes still watery the female looked hopelessly around. "B-but..." The look from the old bot silenced the chatty female once again as she dipped her head scooting back closer to Bumblebee. He would have to check out the smaller one in a bit, that way he could get regular readings on organics._


End file.
